Shin Pokemon Tensei
by Kurotsuki Koyo
Summary: Pokemon have begun to speak and plot domination. Human leaders abuse their power. Several people gain the power to take control of their pokemon and use them as minions for battle. The world's destruction is near. Please read and review!


**I've always compared Pokemon and Shin Megami Tensei a lot, but I wonder what'd happen if Pokemon was set in a SMT-like environment. This is the result. Hope you enjoy. There's also some differences here than in the real Pokemon environment.**

**Ch. 1 Dreams**

_"Where am I..."_

_"Is this a dream...?"_

_"Or is this reality...?"_

_A young man's eyes snapped open from his last sentence. He felt quite dizzy, and his body was shaking. And even stranger, he was fully naked!_

_He got up, still dizzy. He grabbed onto a nearby wall to keep himself from falling._

_"Seriously, where am I...?" He asked himself. "I remember myself being excited that I'd get my first pokemon tomorrow, since I am fifteen."_

_He took a few steps forward, then realized something. Although he was dizzy, the area he was in was very hazy. It was like a maze, with different pathways leading somewhere else. Without a clue where to go, he continued to move forward._

_Suddenly, a giant head appeared in front of him, and several walls appeared as well, blocking his path!_

_"Stop right there!" The head roared at him. "Only those who tell me their names may pass! What is your name?"_

_The young man immediately stepped back in shock. Who wouldn't, after seeing a giant head!_

_"Um... I'm Futsuo, sir!" He responded as if his life depended on it._

_"So, you say your name is Futsuo?" He roared again._

_"Yes! Yes!" _

_"Then, listen well and good." He commanded. "Once you enter this area, you will encounter two groups: The ones who follow the Path of Law and ones who follow the Path of Chaos. Take great care in not breaking the balance between the two..."_

_And the giant wall split in two, with his head disappearing. _

_Then his legs started moving on it's own! He tried to grab them to stop, but they wouldn't listen and took a few turns and entered some rooms before it finally stopped. Then a wall appeared again in front of them, but it really flung itself at him._

_Chained to the wall was a naked man. He was chained to look as if he was being crucified, despite it being a wall. There was also an old man dressed in a blue robe beside him._

_"This man has been offered to the great Lugia!" The robed man proclaimed. "He will wake up if you call out his name."_

_"But, I don't know who he..." Futsuo paused as he felt a rush of information pass through his brain. "Yoshio..."_

_The young man's eyes immediately snapped open. The chains and the wall disappeared, as well as the robed man._

_"Who are you...?" Yoshio frowned. "Wait... where am I? I was trying to do something, but now I forgot my objective..."_

_"Wait, you're Yoshio correct?" Futsuo asked._

_"Yeah, and you're Futsuo, right?" The other one asked. "Huh... how do I know your name? And how do you know mine?"_

_"I don't know." Futsuo said. "I don't even know where we are."_

_"Well, no sense in worrying about this right now. Anyways, you saved my life, and so I owe you one." Yoshio grinned. "I guess I'll come along with you. Maybe I'll remember what I was supposed to do."_

_Futsuo nodded._

_Once again, Futsuo's legs started moving on it's own. However, Yoshio didn't seem to notice and followed him at his pace. _

_Soon, they arrived in front of another naked young man, with a Machoke sitting over him. It looked at the two and said, "This is a weak young man desperately searching for power. If you call his name, he should awaken."_

_"Hey, hey..." Yoshio said. "That Machoke can speak English? And, we don't know his name, do we Futsuo...?"_

_"I think..." Futsuo began. "Waruo?"_

_And again, the man's eyes snapped open. The Machoke disappeared as well._

_"Wh- What happened!" He shrieked. "Why did you wake me up? I was having an awesome dream too!"_

_Yoshio sighed. "I don't know if this guy realizes where we are."_

_"Tch..." The guy said. "I guess I'll follow you two to find our way out of here."_

_"This guy's rude..." Yoshio grunted._

_The three of them continued to walk straight with no control of their legs. Just like Yoshio, Waruo didn't seem to notice his legs were moving on their own._

_The trio entered a dark room filled with stalagmites and stalactites, with a lake in the center. In the lake was one naked woman washing her long, blue hair facing the other way. She was a sight to look at, with curves in the right areas._

_Waruo whistled. "Check. Her. Out."_

_"Oi, Waruo!" Yoshio snapped. "That's very rude! Close your eyes!"_

_Futsuo couldn't help but look at her body as well. She was very fair and beautiful, as if she was one of those femme fatales or succubi, or anything like that. _

_"Who's there!" She yelled, slightly turning her body._

_"C'mon, turn a little more..." Waruo whispered._

_The woman smiled. "It's you, Futsuo..." _

_"Lucky bastard..." Waruo groaned._

_"You know her, Futsuo?" Yoshio asked._

_"No!" Futsuo yelled in defense._

_"I'm Lily... remember?" She asked. "I am your eternal partner..."_

_"Looks like Futsuo's a player, huh?" Waruo grinned. "Never knew you had it in you!"_

_"You didn't even know who he was until a minute ago!" Yoshio yelled._

_There legs began moving again. This time, Waruo noticed because he didn't want to leave yet. He was yelling, "No! NO! Please! I want to see more!"_

_They turned a corner and entered a room. However, it was a dead end._

"Futsuo! Honey! Just how long are you going to sleep there?" A woman's voice was heard. "Even though today's the day you receive a pokemon, doesn't give you the right to oversleep! Wake up!"

Futsuo's eyes immediately opened upon hearing his mother's voice. He quickly arose to see where he was now. He was inside his room, a really plain one. It had white walls, and it was furnished with a simple bed, a desk, and a computer on it.

And instead of being naked, he was in his pajamas.

"That was all... a dream?" He sighed.

Just then, a message appeared in front of his computer. It was odd too, since he thought he turned it off before going to bed.

The name of the sender was 'SATOSHI.' Strangely enough, it was addressed to 'everybody who's computer is on'. He frowned, but opened the message.

"THE LIVES OF EVERYONE IS IN GREAT DANGER! POKEMON HAVE BEGUN TO SPEAK ENGLISH! THEY HAVE BEGUN A TERRIBLE PLOT TO OVERRUN THE WORLD- OVERRUN HUMANS! IN ORDER TO SURVIVE, WE MUST TAKE CONTROL OF THE POKEMON TO USE THEIR POWER!"

"Use their power...?" Futsuo asked himself. "What happened while I was asleep!"

"POKEBALLS ARE USELESS AT THIS POINT. THEREFORE, I AM GIVING EVERYONE WHO RECEIVES THIS MESSAGE AN ITEM THAT WILL ALLOW YOU TO COMMUNICATE WITH THESE POKEMON. I HOPE THAT YOU WILL USE IT."

A flashing light blinded Futsuo for a split second, causing him to shut his eyes closed. But when the light disappeared, his eyes widened when he saw something attached to his arm. It looked like a pokedex with one wire leading near his neck. That wire connected to a small microphone attached to his shirt. On the cover of the pokedex, it read 'PSP'.

"PSP?" Futsuo said.

Upon closer inspection, there were small words underneath those letters reading, "Pokemon Summoning Program."

"Come on, Futsuo!" His mother yelled. "Wake up already!"

Futsuo looked outside to see Pallet Town, the nice quiet town that he grew up in. But instead, he saw several policemen and officer Jennys stationed all around the city. The police were barricading the entire town so nobody could get out.

"Wh- What? What's going on...?" Futsuo whispered.

**That is chapter one. I've introduced most of the main characters here. And it should resemble the intro to Shin Megami Tensei for those who have played it. And if you read it and wonder what path I'm taking, I'll leave it to you to guess. Anyways, now that you read it, please review!**


End file.
